What Goes Around Comes Around
by dazlindray
Summary: The Story takes place during the summer after ashleys party. this is my frist fanfic so plz b nice n read! o yea im really bad summeries so plz just read i promise its good! CHAPTER 7 NOW UP and Chapter 8 comming tomorrow
1. Ashleys Side of the story

Chapter1 Ashleys Story  
  
She knew shed done something wrong. She knew it was a big something. But Ashley Kerwin couldnt understand why she was paying for it this way. Going to counseling 3 times a week. Having a summer no one would ever want to experience. But worst of all she had screwed everything with Jimmy up.  
  
(Ashley Iming Terri)  
  
Ashley: Hey Terri  
  
Terri: Hey Ash how is everything?  
  
(Ashley wasnt allowed to see anyone the whole summer)  
  
Ashley: Things have been better.  
  
Terri: Any word from Jimmy?  
  
Ashley: No I miss him so much Terri.  
  
Terri: I know you do Ash. I dont want to be mean or anything but you really hurt him.  
  
Ashley: I know Id do anything to take back that night Terri you know that.  
  
Terri: Ya But you Cant so youre just going to have to try to fix things.  
  
There was a sound someone had signed online and it was Paige.  
  
Ashley: Hi Paige.  
  
Paige: What do you want freak?  
  
Ashley: Listen Paige Im extremely sorry it wasnt me talking it was the Drug.  
  
Paige: So what is that Supposed to make it right or something?  
  
Ashley: Nor your right its not But youre the one who told me to live a little.  
  
Paige: By living a little I didnt mean to do e.  
  
Ashley: Im not trying to fight with you Paige. Im trying to make some peace.  
  
Paige: Hun its going to take way more that that to make peace especially after calling me a hag and totally cheating on and then dumping Jimmy.  
  
Ashley: Well youll see Im going to keep trying because I miss the way everything was and my old life.  
  
Paige: You just do that. Ashley was so broken up by Paiges cruel ways that she said good-bye to Terri and laid on her bed to cry.  
  
Please review I know this chapter was short but they get longer and better Ive written most of the story already! 


	2. How Jimmy Saw It

Note: This story partially follows the actually happenings of Degrassi the tv show. Some parts in this chapter and coming chapters are totally made up and are ment to be this way. Also my html problem still is not fixed so there will be not commas ect.  
Thank you!  
  
Chapter2- How Jimmy saw it.  
  
It was mid-July and jimmy brooks was relaxing by the pool at his familys Miami beach condo with his parents. They were talking about their plans for the day but Jimmys mind was other places. He was still puzzled and felt betrayed about Ashleys behavior the night of the party. He missed her terribly but it would be hard to easily forgive her or act like nothing had happened. He still could not believe his sweet preppy Ashley could or would ever take drugs. But then the final straw of the night was when he walked in on her and Sean making out. He wondered how she was and how she felt about that night and her actions of it. He wondered how everyone else was back in Toronto. Knowing nothing ever would be the same back home Jimmy turned his thoughts back to his parents plans.  
  
Mr.Brooks: So what do you think of that Jimmy?  
  
Jimmy: Sorry what did you say? I was day dreaming.  
  
Mrs.Brooks: We wanted to just go and hang out at the beach today.  
  
Jimmy: Ya that sounds like fun  
  
Mrs.Brooks: I didnt finish. We wanted to go alone. Is that ok with you?  
  
Jimmy: Ya fine do whatever you want. Why dont you just pretend Im not even here ok?  
  
Mrs.Brooks: Hunni its not like that your father and I would just like a little down time together.  
  
Jimmy: Ya ok whatever.  
  
First Ashley betrayed him now his parents wanted a little less jimmy time and a little more alone time. Jimmys own little world was falling apart. A week had past and Jimmy found himself to be spending most of his days alone by the pool just thinking. He could hardly wait in 2 days hed be flying home. He wanted to go home and be around his normal surroundings but life in Toronto was not going to be easy. He spent the last 2 days of his vacation packing and buying everyone small gifts. As he went into each store he would always see at least 1 thing perfect for Ash. He wished that he could buy her one of the trinkets and when he got back to Toronto just give it to her and be like lets put the past behind us. And get back together with her but he just could not forgive and forget that easily. The plane ride back home was about 3 Â½ hours long. Jimmy slept the whole way and dreamed that he and Ash were back together. But Jimmy knew to get to where he could forgive her might be a while. And the Degrassi cute couple would probably not be back together for their freshmen year of high school even though they were in the same school.  
  
Now Please review!!!!! Tell me what you think!!!! Preview: Chapter3: the other half of the problem 


	3. The Other Half of the PROBLEM

Note: I live in The US and have not seen all of the episodes yet so things go my way and I know Craigs last name is not Jeremiah but I don't really care! And when I use bike in this story I am referring to like a motorcycle but using the word bike like in the show ok? And my HTML is still screwy so don't expect commas ECT. Once again. Can some one help me with this HTML problem? Please r/r hope u like!  
  
Chpater3- The Other half of the problem  
  
It was the first week of August and SEAN Cameron was outside his brothers apartment fixing his bike. Only having a month left until school started again Sean was savering every moment of the summer break. Unlike Jimmy and Ashley Sean has not though mush about the party. He had not because he was innocent. Ashley kissed him he did not kiss her and the only reason he has even gone to the party was to see the person he had been thinking about most of the summer. Emma. He wasn't sure about a lot of things with Emma he wasn't even sure if he still liked her. But his mind usually rolled back to her one way or another. If he liked her or not he still missed her she was the one person who had always been nice to him sense he had come back to Degrassi. Sean had previously repeated the 7th grade the year before and had only passed with the help of Emmas tutoring. When everyone bugged him about repeating the grade Emma was there for him reciprocal for Emma. The following week Sean was working at his brothers Auto repair shop when 2 unfamiliar faces walked into the office. Sean saw them coming and left his work in the garage to help the customers.  
  
Sean- Hello welcome to Cameron auto repairs. Can I help you?  
  
Mr. Jeremiah - Hello you fix cars there? Or just bikes?  
  
Sean- We fix anything with a motor.  
  
Mr. Jeremiah - Great. I'm Mr.Joey Jeremiah and this is my half son Craig. We have an 87 Mustang that needs repairs.  
  
Sean- Do you know exactly what is wrong with it?  
  
Mr. Jeremiah - I am a used car sales man- Jeremiah motors down town. I am a salesman but I have no clue about what is wrong with cars.  
  
Sean- Ok not a problem. Do you have it with you?  
  
Mr. Jeremiah - Yes do you want to see it?  
  
Sean- My brother will hold on second please. (Sean yelling into the gage for Tracker)  
Tracker we need you over here. This man had and 87 Stang that need repairs.  
  
Tracker-Ok I will be right there to look at it  
  
(Now to Mr. Jeremiahs son) Sean- while they are looking at it do you want to come with me Craig?  
  
Craig- Sure. Your name is Sean right?  
  
Sean- Yea do you go to Degrassi?  
  
Craig- I will in 3 weeks when school starts. I just moved there I'm going into 9th.  
  
Sean- You just moved her? But Jeremiah Motors has been their forever.  
  
Craig- Joey is not my father just my legal gardian. Well he technically is my half father but. Well my parents divorced when i was younger and then my mom married Joey. Then they had my half sister Angie. But then my mom dies and I had to go back to my dad because I wasn't fully Joeys. But then my Father started to beat me and I reported him and moved back here with Joey. And now he is my legal gardian even though he still technically is my stepfather and I am his half son.  
  
Sean- Wow. I can kinda relate. I was living with my parents in Wasaga Beach. But they became Alcoholic and I was a messed up kid. So I cam here to live with my brother in7th but then I failed bout half way through. So last year I gave it another shot and passed so now I am in 8th.  
  
Craig- We have a lot in common.  
  
Sean- Yea it is nice to talk to someone with similar problems.  
  
Craig- I think I hafta go now. See ya in school!  
  
Sean- Dont remind me!!!  
  
After Craig left Sean went to look at the Mustang. It was a nice care almost in mink condition. So for the rest of the week Sean worked day in and day out on that car! And he enjoyed it.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Sorry the ending kinda sucked but I couldnt think of anything to write. So get to writing those reviews!!!!  
  
Preview-  
  
Chapter4- the Mistakes that haunt you. 


	4. The Mistakes that HAUNT you

Note: I again to not own any of the characters of Degrassi, my HTML still is screwed so again no commas ECT. Also if I do not get attest 2 new review for this chapter I may discontinue. Even if you have already review please review again. im up to the middle of chapter 6 in my own writing and got writers block so unless I get some review chapter 5 will be the last.  
  
Chapter 4- The Mistakes that HAUNT you.  
  
With only 2 weeks left until school began Ashley still had not gotten anyone to forgive her. Her time was running short and she wanted some friends on the first day of school. Ashley had not decided if the time was right yet to call Jimmy so she decided to call Spinner- his best bud.  
  
Ashley- Hey Spinner.  
  
Spinner- Is this Ashley?  
  
Ashley- Ya before you say something and hang up hear me out please because I really need to talk to you.  
  
Spinner- I guess I can spare you 5 minutes or so.  
  
Ashley- Thanks. Spin how is Jimmy doing?  
  
Spinner- Hes just fine.  
  
Ashley- Really?  
  
Spinner- Actually not Ashley you tore him apart. Do you even know what you said?  
  
Ashley- Yes I do. Terri told me. Honestly I have no clue where those words came from. Because I never felt like that.  
  
Spinner- Ya well it definitely did not sound like you never felt that way.  
  
Ashley- I have know you my whole life. Spinner- So I have known Paige my whole life too.  
  
Ashley- Paige has nothing to do with my point. You have known me my whole life. Do I lie like that?  
  
Spinner-You do have a point. You are the most honest person I know. But you still broke his heart.  
  
Ashley- I know and you don't know what I would do to get back that one night. I miss Jimmy so much and I wish I could just clap my hands and everything would be fixed but I cant.  
  
Spinner- Ya because you are a Jennie. Oh wait I get it now. And I guess you wanna know if I think that Jimmy is ready to talk to you correct?  
  
Ashley- Ya Spin exactly. And what do you think?  
  
Spinner- I think that you should just let him be for a little longer. I will let you know when he seems ready to talk.  
  
Ashley- Thanks Spin you are the best!  
  
Spinner- Anytime Ash. I definitely see you are back to your normal personality.  
  
Ashley was partly crushed more than ever and partly still crushed as much as ever. She just wanted Jimmy back. Her life would never be the same with out him. The next week Ash went so counseling everyday for 2 hours because school was about to kick off. Therefore she would be back with the people woo first influenced her to take drugs. Everyday after her sessions she called Terri they talked about everything that had happened the pervious year. Both girls Extremely excited for this year. Their last week of freedom Toby JT Terri and Ashley went shopping for clothes and school supplies. On wesnday Toby and JT decided they had had enough shopping and stayed home. So it was just Ash and Terri woo headed to the Mall. They were having a ball trying on new outfits and using their parents plastic until they ran into Paige Hazel and Jimmy. There was no way to just casually walk by the trio pretending not to notice their presence.  
  
Paige- Oh look who it is Miss.Drug herself.  
  
Ashley- Paige why do you hafta be so cruel?  
  
Paige- Because lets think you called me a hag and kinda took E. Oh yes and what was that other thing you did can u recall it? Oh yea u cheated on Jimmy here by making out with Sean.  
  
Ashley- I have endlessly apologized to everyone and I have been in counseling the whole summer. Why cant you just see it was the drug? And lets to some more recalling of that night Paige. Who was the one who told me to live a little? I think it was you o yes I am positive it was you!  
  
Paige- When I said to live a little I did not mean for you to take drugs ok.  
  
Terri- Clam down you guys.  
  
Ashley-No no this conversation is over. We will see you guys in a couple days now Buh Bye.  
  
Ashley walked into the Ice Cream shop ordered a Mocha Freeze walked away. When she was about half way to no where she turned to Terri.  
  
Ashley- Terr I think I have had enough sopping for today how bout you?  
  
Terri just nodded. Ashley took her cell phone out of her bag and called her mom to come and pick up the 2. The whole ride home was silence except for Mrs.Kerwins attempt to start a conversation.  
  
Mrs.Kerwin- So girls good shopping today?  
  
Terri- Yea we found some great sales.  
  
Ashley- Ya mom you should see some of the new shoes I bought!  
  
Mre.Kerwin- So you girls had fun?  
  
Both- Yea a great time.  
  
And that was it the rest of the ride was silence. That was it the end of the summer break. It ended with a BANG.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!IF I DO NOT GET ATLEST 2 NEW REVIEWS I WILL DISCONTINUE AFTER CHAPTER 5!!!!!!! EVEN IF YOU HAVE ALREADY REVIEWD PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN I WANT TO KNOW IF PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS OR NOT!!  
  
Preview- Chapter5- Another year at Degrassi. 


	5. Yet another year back at Degrassipart 1

Note- hey everyone woo is reading this thanx 4 the reviews they were awsome and I will contiune too write after this chapter but I have writers block so it might be a couple days before chapter6 is up. I will be on Vacation from 8/8 till 8/17 so no new chapters will be up during that time. Any suggestions please tell me and review as much as possible I like to know your opinions on everything that I write. In this chapter I have changed somethings from the actual way in the show like hazel im just saying she magically appeared. I do not know Marcos last name so he is just Marco. And this is a really long chapter so it will be in 2 or 3 parts just because it takes me a while to type. Once again my HTML is not fixed so any commas ECT. And I do not own any of the characters of Degrassi. With all of that here is chapter 5 hope you ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 5- Another Year at Degrassi  
  
Everyone was back at Degrassi even those who had been expecting to move on. Last year 8th graders expected that once they had graduated they would never set foot in DCS again. Well with a last minute board decision to close down the high school the students were stuck there for another 4 years. As Ashley and Terri approached the school Ash turned to Terri  
  
Ashley- Here it goes Terr. This is going to be a long day!  
  
The 2 friends walked up the stairs to Degrassi yet another time. As they opened the door to the school a blonde figure stood in their way. It was Paige and her new best friend Hazel.  
  
Paige- Hey Terri Hello friend of Terris.  
  
Ashley- Whatever Paige. I am not gonna start a fight with you on our first day back.  
  
Paige- Ya but that doesnt mean I wont start one with you. Oh by the way if you didnt already know this is Hazel  
  
(Now to Hazel)  
  
Paige- This is the freak who took drugs last year and ruined her party. We talked at the mall a couple days ago remember.  
  
Hazel- Oh ya. I see Paige your right looks like a freak walks like a freak talks like a freak. Which can only mean one thing. She is a big fat loser freak.  
  
Paige- Good one Haze.(Slap hands) Maybe this year you can ruin some other peoples parties?  
  
Ashley- This conversation is over. I was gonna apologize for calling u a Hag but now maybe I need to rethink that. (Too Terri) Come one Terri we are gonna be late for homeroom.  
  
Terri- Bye guys Ashley and Terri walk towards their lockers.  
  
(Manny Emma Toby & Toby walk up to each other)  
  
Manny- You guys ready for another year?  
  
Emma- I'm kinda glad to be back.  
  
JT- Only to see your boy friend!  
  
Emma- You guys are so immature and for the last time Sean and I are over ok!  
  
Sean- Emma! I am glad I caught ya.  
  
Emma- Hey can I help you Sean?  
  
Sean- Can we talk please?  
  
Emma- Ok I guess I have been wanting to talk to you also.  
  
Sean- Lunch sound good?  
  
Emma- Cant gotta go to have lunch with my mom and mr.simpson. Umm how bout after school on Tomorrow? Sean- If I hafa wait a whole day then I guess I can. (He walks away)  
  
Manny- Em what was that about?  
  
Emma- He wanted to talk to me.  
  
Manny- Do I hear something along the lines of getting back together coming?  
  
Emma- Whatever. We gotta get to Homeroom guys. Mrs.Kwan is really strict about that you know.  
  
(They start to make their way up the front stairs to enter DCS. But Toby stops them all short.)  
  
Toby- Wow who is that?  
  
JT- I don't know Toby why don't you go and find out?  
  
Emma- Oh Toby has a crush?  
  
Toby- Ahh no time. I will talk to her at lunch!  
  
Mr.Simpsons homeroom (9th graders)  
  
Mr.Simpson- Good Morning everyone bet you never expected to see me again!  
  
Paige-We never expected to be in these seats again. Or to ever set foot on these gross colored floors again.  
  
Mr.Simpson- Well Paige the world is full of many surprises not isnt it? Now shall we get down to business?  
  
Spinner & Jimmy- Oh Mr.Simpson do we have to?  
  
Mr.Simpson- Oh yes of course Mr.Gavin and Mr.Brooks 2 of my most interesting students. Boys- Why Thank you Teach.  
  
Mr.Simpson We have 3 New Students and 1 Semi-new student. Hazel Aden Craig Jerimha Marco and Ellie Nash. As most of you know Hazel was here for the first half of the year last year but i though id bring her up again anyway. Can you each tell us a little about yourselves please? Starting with Miss.Nash. An average sized girls with fiery red hair all crimped and braided stepped up in front of the 9th grade class. She wore mostly black- black pants a long sleeve black tee shirt with colored patches sewn on amd black combat boots.  
  
Ellie- Umm Hi im Ellie. Im not really good at intros but im 14 almost 15 I like punk rock music and I just moved here from London Ontario.  
  
Mr.Simson- Thank you Ellie. Now how bout Marco? -Marco was not paying attention to Simpson already he was frozen on Ellie. Although she was punk she was still totally cute.  
  
Mr.Simpson- Hello Marco?? Can you please introduce yourself?  
  
Marco- Oh yea Sorry. Hi I am Marco and I am 14. I moved here form Quebec with my mom. Im into normal guy stuff. Cars Sports Girls and that just about it.  
  
Mr.Simpson- Why thank you Marco for that brief but lovely statement. Now Mr.Jerimah? Are you Joeys son?  
  
Craig- Step son and hes my legal gardian.  
  
Mr.Simpson- Wow I went to high school here with him!  
  
Craig- Great. Hi everyone im Craig also 14. I moved here from British Columbia. I have a really long story of how I got here but if ya wanna no u gotta ask me lata. I love photography cars and girls. Im not really into athletics. That about sums it up. (As Craig went back to sit down he noticed one girl she had short brown hair that curled in and crystal blue eyes. It was Ashley)  
  
Mr.Simpson- I don't suppose you would like an introduction Miss.Aden?  
  
Hazel- No I love to rave about myself! Hey for everyone who dosent already know im the FABULOS Hazel. I was here for the 1st semester last year. But then my Grandma in Somalia got sick and we had to go and stay with her. If you cant tell me and Paige are best buds! Love ya Girl! And if ya wanna know more then your gonna hafta find out yourself.  
  
Mr.Simpson- Thanks Hazel (The bell rings). See you all in Media Immersion.  
  
The halls were filled with students rushing to their first classes. Toby stopped by the MI lab to see if Mr.Simpson had gotten in the Anime game he wanted to borrow.  
  
Mr.Simpson- Hey Toby.  
  
Toby- Hey did you get in the new Anime CD?  
  
Mr.Simpson-Oh yea. Sorry I forgot that you wanted it and I lent it out to someone else.  
  
Toby- There is someone else in this school who likes anime. Who?  
  
A seat at one of the computers swung around.  
  
Kendra- Me  
  
Toby turned around to see it was the girl from this morning.  
  
Mr.Simpson- Toby Isacs meet Kendra Masion. Degrassis 2 anime fanatics.  
  
Kendra- Meet me at lunch today and ill hand this over.  
  
Toby- Lunch today sure. I gotta go. See ya in MI Mr.Simpson.  
  
Toby ran out and down the hall the meet up with his friends.  
  
Toby- Guys! Guess what just happened?  
  
JT- Mrs.Kwan was abducted by aliens?  
  
Toby- No!  
  
JT- It was worth the try.  
  
Toby- I met the girl from this morning. Her name is Kendra Masion. And shes totally into anime!  
  
Emma- Wait I hate to burst your bubble but. Did u you say Masion?  
  
Toby- Ya so everybody has to have a last name.  
  
Manny- Umm well Toby maybe think who else has the last name of Masion?  
  
Toby- She cant be Spinners sister. Shes Chinese!  
  
Emma- Adoption- ever heard of it?  
  
Toby- What did I just get myself into?  
  
JT-Just don't let Spinner find out.  
  
Toby- Right well See ya at lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ This chapter is really long so this was part 1 part 2 will be up tomorrow. Any ideas or suggestions just put into the reviews! Thanx so much for patience and the reviews I have gotten are wonderful Thank you all soo much! 


	6. Part 2Lunch

NOTE- HTML still not fixed. And thanx 4 all the great reviews I will defiantly continue to write past this chapter! Again note that I will be on vaca from next Friday the 8 of Aug until the Monday of the 18th. No new chapters will be added during that time but I will definitely write a lot when I am on the plane! Thanx so much for all of yours support. And enjoy the rest of the chapter! O yes and also the same thing as always I do not own ne of these characters and I have changed the way somthings actually happened in the show just go along for now.  
  
Chapter 5 Part 2 - Lunch  
  
(Ashley to Terri) Ashley- Look Terr there is a free table.  
  
Terri- Umm Ash look who just sat at the other end.  
  
Ashley- So what if Jimmy is sitting there. He is the one mad at me and its not like im going to go and sit right next to him like old times.  
  
Terri- I hope you know what your getting yourself into.  
  
~OUTSIDE~  
  
Toby and Kendra walked side by side to find an empty bench.  
  
Toby- Look here is one.  
  
Kendra- Great!  
  
Toby- You don't happen to be Spinners sister do you?  
  
Kendra- Why is that a problem or something?  
  
Toby- No its just your brother..Well he doesn't really like me.  
  
Kendra- What does it matter if my brother likes you or not?  
  
Toby- Well he is probably going to pound me but anyway tell me a bit about yourself. Why have I never seen you here before?  
  
Kendra- You have never seen me here before because im in 7th.  
  
Toby- Oh  
  
Kendra- That isnt a problem is it?  
  
Toby- No not at all.  
  
The 2 continued to talk  
  
Back in the Cafeteria with Ash and Terri.  
  
Paige- Umm Hun your in my seat.  
  
Ashley- And who said it was your seat?  
  
Paige- Well Hun its kinda my table. Now I sit with Jimmy.  
  
Ashley- Terri and I are no where near you Hazel Jimmy or Spinner so why cant you just let us be to eat our lunch?  
  
Paige- Hun if it were that simple.  
  
Hazel- Well then it would be that simple  
  
Paige- Thanx Hun exactly!  
  
Ashley- We are not moving. We werent bothering anyone and there is no reason that we should have to move.  
  
Jimmy- Paige just let them be.  
  
Paige- NOT AFTER WHAT THIS SLUT DID! (She said screaming) Everyone in the cafeteria had herd Paiges remark and were all starring. Ashley just got up from her seat.  
  
Ashley- Thanks Jimmy but thanks to Paige I have defiantly lost my appetite.  
  
With that Ashley ran out of the cafeteria and down to the photography room where she knew no one would fine her.  
  
~Back Outside~ Lunch was coming to and end and Toby was sad that it had to. He loved talking to Kendra she was everything he ever had wanted in a girl.  
  
Toby- Well I really gotta get to Mrs.Kwans room. You have MI nest right?  
  
Kendra- Yea  
  
Toby- Then ill walk you ok?  
  
Kendra- Thanks that would be great.  
  
The 2 walked off together to Mr.Simpsons MI Lab. When they reached the lad Kendra remembered something.  
  
Kendra- Oh I almost forgot.  
  
She pulled out the CD and handed it over to Toby  
  
Toby- Oh thanks. See ya.  
  
Kendra- Yea see ya.  
  
Toby walked down the hall alone to Mrs.Kwans room. To find his friends waiting for him.  
  
~Photography Room~ The bell rang and Ashley quietly got up and left he Photography room. This period she has study and was supposed to be in Coach/Mr.Armstrongs room. She walked down the hall to fine Mr.Armstrong waiting for her.  
  
Mr.Armstrong- How nice of you to goin us Miss.Kerwin.  
  
Ashley- Sorry Mr.Armstrong. I was reserching something in the Library and ran late because I wasn't keeping track of time so when the bell rang I still had to put everything away.  
  
Mr.Armstrong- No Pass?  
  
Ashley- Sorry I forgot.  
  
Mr.Armstrong- Now that you have wasted our time please take your seat.  
  
Ashley slides into her normal desk that was quite familiar seat to her. She was right nest to Terri and Paige and in back of Jimmy. But soon after she had taken her seat she realized she was no longer sitting behind Jimmy nor next to Paige. They had moved to the other side of the room. Now im Jimmys seat sat Craig and in Paiges seat sat Ellie. In some ways she was glad that they had moved themselves away from her but now she would be able to see Jimmy. The last Period Of the day time seemed to pass by slower then ever Finally the bell sounded. Everyone raced to their lockers to gather their books and finally go home.  
  
Yea I know that was a long chapter and wasn't one of best but well its what I had come up with. I will try to get up chapter 6 up by Sunday but I wont be home all day Sunday cuz my bro has a hockey tourney so if 6 isnt up by tmrw then it will be up on Monday. Thanx so much now get those reviews going tell me what you think!!!!!!!  
  
Preview Chapter6- After School Fun 


	7. After School Secrets

Note- In this chapter I know things arent very realistic like the first day of school isnt a full day and you don't have after school activities on the first day but I really don't care cuz its my fiction story and im making it how I want lol. I think my HTML is fixed so ill try some stuff @ the bottom of this page to c if its fixed or not. Again I do not own ne of these characters. Enjoy read and review. And this is probably the last chapter I will be posting for over a week my next post will most likely be on 8/18 or 19. Thanx for all of your support! And here it is chapter 6 hope you like!  
  
Chapter 6-After school Secrets  
  
School let out the first day had finally come to an end! Most students would be going home to pig out and watch some TV or chat on the Internet. But some stayed for activity such as spirit squad wrestling basketball or photography club.  
Ashley walked into the photography room where she had previously hid to find yet another new face.  
  
Miss.Quinn-Hello you must be Ashley correct?  
  
Ashley- Yes may I ask where Mr.Rooney has gone?  
  
Miss.Quinn- Mr.Rooney switched to another school in the area. I am Miss.Quinn the new photography teacher.  
  
Ashley- Umm ok I guess ill take a seat.  
  
Miss.Quinn- That is probably a good idea. Ok everyone welcome to photography club. I know it's a little childish but lets introduce our selves.  
  
Miss.Quinn started to go around the room and everyone stated their names. Most of them Ashley knew but she listened anyway. Jacob Johnson Jamie Little Cristina Short Oliver Planate Liberty Van Dante Craig Jeremiah and Ashley Kerwin. Ashley looked to her left and sitting there was Craig. Craig was in her homeroom she only remembered one thing about his intro. He had a story that you had to ask him about to hear it.  
  
~The Gym~  
  
The spirit squad had been organized and started last year by Paige and Hazel the 2 most popular girls at Degrassi. The squad was planned to meet every other day in the Gym. Last year they got everyone who wanted to be on the squad to sign up. It had been agreed that no incoming 7th graders would be allowed to participate on the squad until 8th grade. Paige was halfway through roll call when Manny came running in.  
  
Paige-Manny where have you bee?  
  
Manny- Well I am really sorry but I was half way home when I rezlied we had practice today.  
  
Paige- If you are going to be the assistant captain of this squad then you are gonna hafta be on time!  
  
Manny- Sorry it wont happen again I promise!  
  
Paige finished roll call and began talking about what was excepted of each squad member. Such as maintaining a C+ average in every class not being Tardy or missing practice with out telling Paige you will not be attending with the exception of when you are sick of course. They began right where they had left off last year. It went many smothers with everyone already knowing what they were doing. Which was exactly why everyone had agreed to no incoming 7th graders. They would have to wait until the end of the year when clinics would be held for next years squad. So they would know what they were doing.  
  
Hazel- Ok everyone this summer I learned some new moves This one is a straddle.(and she demonstrated.)  
  
Paige- now everyone get a partner and one practice while the other observes and helps. Then switch when the observer thinks that you've got it then come and see Hazel or I and we will perfect it.  
  
Just then Paige heard something that sounded like pounding feet and some bouncing balls. Then she saw coach Armstrong and the boys of the basketball team come in.  
  
(Paige walked up to Coach Armstrong)  
  
Paige- Umm what do you guys think that you are doing?  
  
Mr.Armstrong- Cant you see we are having practice?  
  
Paige- You cant the spirit squad signed out the gym for Monday Wednesday and Friday.  
  
Mr.Armstrong- No way that's when we signed out the gym!  
  
Paige- Ok heres my proposition. Today you practice outside and then you can have the gym Monday Wednesday and Friday and we will have it Tuesday Thursday and Friday mornings ok?  
  
Mr.Armstrong- Yea that sounds good. Boys get the balls and water bottles we are going outside.  
  
Jimmy- What coach outside?  
  
Mr.Armstrong- Yes Jimmy was I not clear? Outside practice for today.  
  
And they left. Now that they had the gym back to them selves the girls all spread out across the gym practicing their straddles. Then coming to Paige and Hazel to see is they had it right. If not they were sent back again until they could get it right. By the end of practice everyone had their straddle down pack.  
  
Paige- Ok great work today girls. See everyone tomorrow Morning.  
  
Back In the Photography Room  
  
Ashley was curious about what Craigs story was so she passed him a note.  
  
Hey Craig, Your in like all of my classes! I would like to hear your story if you wanna tell it to me?  
Ashley  
  
She saw him writing back from the corner of her eye. So when he leaned back to stretch she was ready for the note by the time his arms came around touching her desk.  
  
Hi I would he glad to tell you my story. Meet me outside after this class or whatever you want to call it.  
  
When she finished reading it she looked up at him and smiled. She thought to herself this lady talks a lot. The whole class she had talked about where she came from and about the slips she was going to hand out. And how she needed them signed and returned to participate in the club. Finally they were dismissed. Ashley ran to her locker and grabbed her books and backpack then went to the front of the school to wait for Craig. Soon after she had settled herself on the stonewall Craig walked out of the school and approached her.  
  
Ashley- Hey Craig long day huh?  
  
Craig- Yea can I ask you something?  
  
Ashley- yea sure.  
  
Craig - If you don't want to your don't have to answer but. I was wondering what everyone except Terri has against you?  
  
Ashley- Oh well it's a really long story.  
  
Craig- We got time.  
  
Ashley- Ok well lit was the last day of school last year. And my parents were out of town for the night. So they told My stepbrother Toby and I we each could have 1 friend only. If ya didn't know Jimmy and I went out some of 7th and all of last year. But so I was gonna have Jimmy and Terri ova but I was a goody two shoes strait A ect. So when I herd 1 friend I canceled with Jimmy. But anyway it ended up being Paige and Terri and Toby had ova JT and Sean. JT had brought E for the guys but Sean brought it down to split it but changed the pill to a vitamin pill. Paige kept telling me to live a little and call Jimmy. But when Sean had switched the pills he gave me the real pill to flush down the sink. But instead I called Jimmy and then took the pill. I made a bunch of mistakes that night.- I hooked up with Sean Dumped Jimmy and called Paige a hag. Sense then Everyone but Terri has hated me.  
  
Craig- WOW  
  
Ashley- Yea so what is your story?  
  
Craig- Well I was born In BC where it all started. My parents divorced when I was like 1. My mom took me with her. And then she married Joey when I was about 3. We lived in BC until Joeys dad died and left him the Dealer ship. Shortly after we moved here my mom had my Half sister Angela. Then last year my mom died. So I had to go my closest living relative which was my birth father. And I moved back to BC with my dad. My dad is a surgeon and his job is really high pressure so he started taking the stress out on me and he was beating me. I told Joey about it and he took me away from that house and moved me here with him and my half sister. Then he reported my dad and then became my legal guardian even though he was technically still my stepfather. And basically end of story.  
  
Ashley- Wow you have been through so much!  
  
Craig- Yea.  
  
************************Beep********************************** Ashley looked up to see her mom in her van honking at Ashley.  
  
Ashley- I gotta go. Do you need a ride?  
  
Craig- No thanks the Dealer ship is just around the corner. Thanks for the offer though.  
  
Ashley- Sure anytime you need one just ask.  
  
Craig- Thanks.  
  
Ashley- See ya tomorrow I guess.  
  
Craig yea see ya tomorrow in homeroom bright and early!  
  
Ashley- Attest we have Mr.Simpson this year. Kwan was horrible last year  
  
*****************Beep*********************************************  
  
Mrs.Kerwin- Ashley come one!  
  
Ashley- I really gotta go  
  
Craig- Bye  
  
Ashley- Yea bye.  
  
Ashley hopped in the car with her impatient mother and went home.  
  
You like??? I know not my best work but I kinda had writers block while writing this chapter. Now come one you know you want to review!!!!! Remember the next chapter will not be up until the earliest Monday the 18th. Wish me a happy Vaca!!!  
  
Preview- Chapter7- A lot of talking 


	8. Alot of Talking

Note: Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I was on vacation then school started so I have been kinda pre-occupied. Hope you liked the last chapter not one of my best but its not to shabby. I have some writers block and i am only half way through this chapter so I am gonna post what I have because its been so long sense I have posted anything. Again I don't own any of these people and my HTML still isnt fixed I don't think so none of that kinda of stuff. So here it is chapter 7 hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter7- A lot of Talking.  
  
It was Friday morning and the 2nd day back for the Degrassi students. Many had already re-engaged in their relationships of the previous year. But some were still waiting to talk. Jimmy walked up those familiar stairs leading to the Degrassi Community School once again listening to Paige yap on about one of her new accessories. He pretended to be listening but really his mind was other places once again. And once again on one thing in particular- Ashley Kerwin. Ever sense the Morning after the big party he couldn't get her out of his head. All summer he couldn't wait to get back to see her even though part of him was still extremely hurt. He knew that he couldn't go on much longer without talking to her he needed to know what her take was on the situation. He needed to also know her feelings for him and if they still were there. He was tired of not knowing.. He would talk to her someday and that day would be today! He saw her coming up the stairs here was his chance.  
  
(To gang) Jimmy- Ill meet you guys in Simpsons. I GOTT DO SOMETHING.  
  
Paige- Don't tell me your gonna go and make up with that tramp?  
  
Jimmy- Ok then I wont tell you im going over to talk to that tramp. Ill tell ya im going over to talk to Ash.  
  
Paige- Whatever its your heart.  
  
Jimmy walked over to where Ashley was standing talking to Terri.  
  
Jimmy- Hey girls can I interrupt?  
  
Terri- Hey Jimmy Yea sure you can interrupt.  
  
Ashley gave him a small smile  
  
Ashley- Hey  
  
Jimmy- Umm can I talk to Ash for a sec?  
  
Terri- She is all yours.  
  
Jimmy and Ashley walk away.  
  
~Emma and Manny walk up to Libertry.~  
  
Emma- Hey Liberty.  
  
Liberty- Hi Emma Manny.  
  
Emma- I was wondering if you were doing the grapevine again this year?  
  
Liberty- Of course I am. Why do you ask?  
  
Manny- Cuz we got some AWSOME ideas!  
  
Emma- And I want to know who I can talk to about editorials.  
  
Liberty- Ok well next week our meetings start. Monday during lunch in the MI Lab. Don't be late.  
  
Manny- Thanks a ton Liberty!  
  
Sean runs up calling after Emma.  
  
Sean- Emma!  
  
Emma- Yes Sean how can I help you?  
  
Sean- We are still on for after school today right?  
  
Emma- Yea of course.  
  
Sean- Well can we talk at lunch instead?  
  
Emma- Sure ill meet you at your locker ok?  
  
Sean- That would be great.  
  
~Ashley and Jimmy~  
  
Ashley- You wanted to talk?  
  
Jimmy- Yea Ash.Well Ash I miss you.  
  
Ashley- I miss you too Jimmy.This summer all I could think about was you and I was afraid that if I were to call you that you would hang up on me.  
  
Jimmy- Ash I couldn't stop thinking about you either.  
  
Ashley- I know that I hurt you Jimmy and I am so sorry. I don't know where any of that came from. I never felt that way and I never will. I know I made some huge mistakes.  
  
Jimmy- Ash  
  
Ashley- No jimmy I made the choices I did even though it was mostly influenced by the drug. And I paid the consequences.  
  
Jimmy- What?  
  
Ashley- I spent the summer in counseling.  
  
Jimmy- Wow.  
  
Ashley- Can you ever forgive me?  
  
Jimmy- I just did.  
  
Ashley- So you and I we are.  
  
Jimmy- Just friends.  
  
Ash- good I like that.  
  
Jimmy- We better get to homeroom.  
  
Ash- Yea so ill see ya later.  
  
Jimmy- Yea later.  
  
Ashley walked back over to where Terri waited. The 2 walked into the school talking.  
  
Terri- So.  
  
Ash- We are just friends.  
  
Terri- Friends is good.  
  
Ash- Yea for now. I am really glad that we talked though.  
  
Terri- Be better get to Simpsons.  
  
Ash- Yea.  
  
And they walked off.  
  
~8th Grade Homeroom~  
  
Mrs.Kwan- Good Mornings everyone. A few extra announcements. Picture day is tomorrow so wear your best and be sure to have your parents fill out your form.  
  
Ashley began her announcements. When she was done the bell rang and all the students hurried off to their classes. The first 4 periods of the day went y extremely slowly for the students of Degrassi. Mrs.Kwan Introduced Lord of the Flies to the 8th grade classes and discussed poetry with the 9th graders. In Media Immersion the 7th graders were getting familiar with their D-Mail accounts ect while the 8th graders reviewed from last year and caught up with each other. The over joyied 9th graders dove right into the project of making a real web page for people looking to maybe transfer to DSC. Finally the 4th period bell rang. They were free Lunch period had at last come!  
  
Ok that's half way I am going to finish writing the rest of the chapter tonight and it will hopefully be up by Tuesay. Thanx so much for everything! Please review!!!! I may stop writing if I don't get some new reviews and the story is just starting to get good!! Please review as much as possible!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Alot of talking part 2

Hey everybody thanks for the reviews. The good and the bad. I am so so sorry it took me so long to update this but I am so swamped with schoolwork. This story will never end because it's really not about one thing so it really can't end. Please please email me your suggestions or put them in your reviews I would love to hear what you want to happen or any ideas. My email is icehunni87@yahoo.com ill try to check it once a day but I can't make any promises. I no longer have my aol email account so if you have emailed me on that email account it no longer exist so please use the one I listed above. Ok I now for the story. And before I start I got a review a while ago and it pointed out things I have changed and how it would take away epissodes of the tv show. Well if you have been readin what I have been writing in here I am chaning thing and I really don't care if it changes thing in the tv show because this is MY STORY but thank you for that review I just needed to explain my slef. Ok here it is the rest of chapter 7. Ill try to get 8 done quickly.  
  
Chapter 7 part 2-Lunch  
  
Although Jimmy had forgiven Ashley it didn't mean Paige had. Ashley told Terri to go and eat with Paige and Hazel. Ashley had noticed Ellie who was one of the new students sitting alone at a table in the cornner. So she had decided she wanted to find out what this girl was about.  
  
Ashley- Hey Ellie right?  
  
Ellie- Yea  
  
Ashley- Can I sit here?  
  
Ellie- Yea sure.  
  
Ashley- So how do you like Degrassi so far?  
  
Ellie- Its ok. Except for that Paige character. Unless your friends with her of course.  
  
Ashley- No Hun u said it. She's a bitch if I was friends with her or not.  
  
Ellie- Yea I herd you 2 usta be like joint at the hip.  
  
Ashley- Yea you could say that. But I still thought that she was a bitch. But I wanted to stay with in the in crowd.  
  
Ellie- Well considering that you are sitting here with me I'm guessing that's changed?  
  
Ashley- Yea. Long story last year after we subpossibly graduated I had a party when my mom and step dad were away. And to make the long story short I took drugs at my own party and pretty much messed everything ever had up.  
  
Ellie- Well not to sound mean or anything but I am kinda glad that you did because otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here right now.  
  
Ashley- Yea you do have a good point.  
  
Seans Loker  
  
Sean- Hey  
  
Emma- Hey. You wanted to talk?  
  
Sean- Yea. Emma you arent like any other girl I have ever met. And all the girls I never missed like I miss you.  
  
Emma- Sean.  
  
Sean-No Emma let me finish. Ever sense we broke up last year I haven't stopped thinking about you. Emma I know that I went too far and I am so so sorry. What I am tryin to say is Emma will you please forgive me? I have learned from my mistakes. Please Em.  
  
Emma- Just a Sec I need to take this in.  
  
With a disapointed look on his face Sean nodded. As he looked down at the tied floor something came at him. Emma had made her decision. She leaned in and kissed him. About 30 seconds later Sean pulled away.  
  
Sean- So that's a yea?  
  
Emma- Sean Cameron!  
  
Sean- Just kidding. Lets get to lunch we only have 15 minutes left.  
  
And the 2 walked down the hallway holding hands down to the lunchroom. As the lunch bell rang Ashley and Ellie got up and emptyed their trays. Ellie looked up and saw Craig heading towards them.  
  
Ellie- Hey ash who is that?  
  
Ashley- That Craig . He is in our homeroom remember?  
  
Ellie- No but I wish I did.  
  
Ashley- Ellie you like him?  
  
Ellie- No but he is a total hottie.  
  
Craig walked up to the 2 girls.  
  
Craig- Hey Ladies.  
  
Ash- Hey whats up?  
  
Craig- Ash are you up for pictures after school? I know its Friday but I was thinking maybe we should get a jump on the project?  
  
Ash- Umm well can Ellie come too we were goin to do stuff after school?  
  
Craig- Sure meet me outside at 3.  
  
Ash- Sure well be waiting.  
  
Everyones ½ hour of freedom during the day had ended. Some students not to mention names but like Gavin Masion were falling asleep listening to Armstrong blab on about what spinner thought was totally useless info. And other students like Liberty VanDante were fully indulged in Miss.Hastolacoks speal about atoms. When the school day finally ended the building mostly cleared out. Everyone was over joied that the weekend had arrived. But the boys basketball team had practice.  
  
Jimmy-Man I cant believe we got stuck with Friday practice again this year.  
  
Spinner- Me either and last year I was only the equipment manager!  
  
Sean- And what are you this year?  
  
Spin- IM an alteeernite and equipment manger.  
  
Jimmy- Big improvement Spin!  
  
Spin- Not everyone can be you guys ok?  
  
Sean- Yea sorry man.  
  
The boys walked in the locker room. It was 2:55 and they had to be on the court by 3.  
Ellie and Ashley sat chatting out frant as they waited for craig to arrive.  
  
Ellie- So what exactly are we doing?  
  
Ash- Craig and I have a project for photography club. We have to choose an object and photograph it from different points of veiw.  
  
Ellie- And whats your object?  
  
Ash- We havent decided yet.  
  
Ellie- Ok so basically you guys are takiung picutres of some random object.  
  
Ash- You can see it that way.  
  
Craig walks up with his camera.  
  
Craig- Hey you guys ready to start?  
  
Ash- Yea. So have you thought about what our object is gonna be?  
  
Craig- Yea I have the perfect obeject.... Ellie.  
  
Ellie- Me? Im going to be your object?  
  
Craig- Yea but only if you want to.  
  
Ash- Brilliant!  
  
Ellie- Im extreamly confused. I mean of course ill do it but you say brilliant?  
  
Ash- Yea because it is. Your Perfect El. We can show you in different moods and how different people see you!  
  
Craig- Exactly what I was thinking!  
  
Ellie- Ok Lets do it then. 


	10. Its over

hey everybody im really sorry but this story is ova im outta ideas and its just turning into idk but its ova sorry watch out if i start a new one or decide to actually finish this one 


End file.
